A Delightful Murder
by Vamp213
Summary: Who knew getting sufficated with kisses, drowning in smiles and getting stabbed in the heart could ever feel this good. She was my drug, She was my murderer in disguise, She was the death of me. Nick/Liv R&R ENJOY! :


Tittle: A Delightful Murder.

An: Hey everyone, this is my 1st SKINS fanfic! I re-watched a couple of episodes of Skins and realized I'm actually digging Nick and Liv together as a couple. At first I liked Matty and Liv but their relationship didn't really go beyond drugs and sex, even though they were cute at times I think I like Nick and Liv more because well i dont know. If the writers continue to go in the right direction they can be extremely adorable WHILE adding drama to the show! (: LOOL enjoy lovelies!

Summary: Who knew getting suffocated with kisses, drowing in smiles and getting stabbed in the heart could ever feel this good. She was my drug, She was my murderer in disguise, She was the death of me. Nick/Liv

P.S- Not really sure if this is a Oneshot or Multi-chapter yet :$

* * *

><p>"I need you, you're the only one who understand me!"<p>

Nick Levan shouted up to the young woman standing on her balcony. He was flat on his back on the dirty street, pleading for the girl to give him a shot. The girl with the light brown complexion slowly shook her head "No, you don't. What you need to do is stay the fuck away from me and go home, Nick!"

After spiting her words out at him she proceeded to turn around on the heel of her foot and enter her home. Nick groaned feeling his ribcage and his heart ache with pain. Sighing he slowly lifted himself up glaring at the green garbage bin that was knocked over beside him. Whose dumb idea was it to put wheel on a garbage bin. Then again who was dumb enough to try and stand on a garbage bin with wheels over a flight of concrete stairs. That's right he was, simply because whenever he was with her or thought about her he turned into a mindless fool.

Finally being able to stand on his feet the boy with dark brown hair cursed at the sky. It wasn't suppose to be this way, he wasn't suppose to feel this way. He was suppose to be gawking over his girlfriend Mini not pinning for her best friend. His biggest problem was suppose to be if he was going to win his upcoming rugby game not how he would try to win Liv's heart. His mind was in the fucking gutter at this point, everything was messed up. He was falling for a girl who was involed with his brother and friends with his girlfriend, no hold up one second ex-girlfriend.

Walking to the park he saw his friends Alo, Rich and Grace sitting under a tree and about as high as a kite. Smiling he walked over to them slowly sitting down, his face cringed with pain as he sat due to the fact he just fell off of a garbage bin and onto the rock hard street not to long ago.

"Oy look what the cat's coughed up" Alo said noticing how disturbed Nick looked.

Rich took a drag of his joint, blowing out rings of smoke in Nick's direction. "You look like a piece of shit you know that" Richard said flatly the good girl trying to be bad laughed at her boyfriends comment and Nick just scowled at them.

"Shut up, you guys are one to talk. Isn't Alo the one who dresses like a fucking idiot!"

"Hey no need to be rude to the FarmFuck!" Grace said with a laugh.

Alo shot her a look signaling her to shut up. "I'd rather be a FarmFuck then a Bloody priss!"

"Dude!" Rich said hitting his best friend over the head for insulting his girlfriend. Alo made a sound with his mouth that resembled the crack of a whip. The red headed man muttered something along the lines of Bloody fucker is fucking whipped as he searched in his bag.

"Whatever man, want to light up with us?" Alo replied pulling out a freshly rolled joint. Nick gazed down at it, he was never one to completely abuse drugs simply because the rugby team did random drug tests every month or so. The only thing he really had done was drink, these guys were like pros compaired to him. But screw it he had quit the team and was ready to indulge in the substance to try and get his mind of off Liv. Accepting the white joint he put it in his mouth and lit it up. Sucking in a drag he thought about all of his problems that were stressing him out, with a simple exhale all his problems went away with the puff of smoke...

* * *

><p>"Nick!" His brother Matty yelled, his deep voice coursed throughout the atmospehere of the house. "Nick!"<p>

"Wot do you want!" Nick replied standing in the doorframe of Matty's room. Matty got up and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragging him into his room before shutting his door. Nick glared at his older brother before straightening his shirt and sitting on Matty's bed. He could smell Liv's scent all over Matty's sheets and wondered how his brother felt about having his sloppy seconds.

"We need to have a chat"

"What for?" Nick replied raising an eyebrow up at the man.

"You don't still have feelings for Liv right? I mean I know you guys had a fling or whatever but-"

"You've got to be shitting me right now!" Nick said with a laugh meanwhile the question killed him inside. "Liv is all yours, Sure we fucked a couple of times and sure she loved it. But she clearly stated that it was over a long time ago"

"Good" Matty said with a smirk "Because she's coming over tonight"

If this were a cartoon, Nick would be sure his mouth be drop all the way to the floor. Their dad, the asshole he was, just left to go to a job trip and not even 24hours later Matty had already invited Liv to come over. The same Liv that had flat out rejected him a couple of hours ago. Nick's mouth stretched out into a long grim line as he looked at his brother. "Matty, Dad'll have a fit once he finds out. Remember the rules!"

"Well he's not going to find out Nick, besides I thought you were being a bad ass. Bad Asses dont care for the rules Nicky boy!"

"I aint going to spill a word, so long as you two stay out of my way"

"No need to worry mate, we'll be cooped up in my room all night. You wont even notice we're here" Matty said with a wink before pushing Nick out of his room, running downstairs to open the door for Liv and swiftly grabbing her hand, pushing past Nick and heading into his room.

* * *

><p>Nick was in his room lifting weights, the sound of dubstep filled the air as the song "Guess I got my Swagger Back" By Datstik and Excision blasted through his speakers. Even with the music on loud he could still hear them through the thin walls. The sounds of moans broke through his music barrier and flooded his ears making him grow angry and a little too exicited. That should be him, making sweet love to her. Making those glorious noises emerge from her. HIS name should be uttering from her soft lips as she climaxed not his brothers. He remembered the night he and Liv first done it. It was at the fashion show after party, and it was amazing. He also remembered their time in Alo's van, he remembered how she use to yearn for his touch not Matty's. Jealousy overcame him and the green eyed monster came out to play.<p>

The dark brown haired man ripped his door opening allowing the handle to make contact with the wall leaving a large dent that he would have to explain to his hot tempered father. Bursting into Matty's room, he walked over to the bed where they were and tore the sheets off of them exposing their birthday suits for all eyes to see.

"What the hell are you doing!" Matty shouted at Nick, but Nick heard nothing. He gripped Matty by the shoulders and threw him on the ground. Liv's eyes went wide as she saw Nick jump on his brother not seeming to care that Matty was fully naked and punch the shit out of him. Fist after fist made contact with Matty's face, Nick was beyond pissed and even though Matty was stronger than him Nick had more rage. Liv clutched the sheets to her body before getting up to try and break the brothers up. Matty got in a few good hits but overall he was getting his ass handed to him by Nick. Liv somehow seemed to stumble backwards on the bed while trying to stop them from killing eachother. Nick grabbed Matty and flung him out of the room before quickly shutting his door and locking it. The man with dark brown hair heard a pounding on the door "Let me in you fucker so I can kick your ass!" Matty shouted from behind the door continuing to kick and pound away at it. Nick stood his chest was heaving up and down, his shirt was torn and his hair was ruffled. He felt a pain in his jaw and knew it would be bruised tomorrow. His theory of getting stupid around Liv was true because he had just taken on a man who was 10 times stronger than him without having the protection of his dad for the next 3 days. "Shit!" Nick cursed silently to himself. His eyes left the floor and stared at the girl wrapped up in sheets in Matty's bed. She looked pissed, he was probably more safer outside with matty than he was in here. He studied her facial features in awe, she was beautiful even when she was mad.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Liv yelled at him "Have you gone batshit crazy!"

Nick didn't reply to her, instead he just looked at her. His ribcage and heart still hurt from this morning and now to add to the list was his jaw and it was all because of her. He could hear Matty shouting and screaming. Matty said he was going to grab a screwdriver unhinge the door and murder him with it. Nick slowly walked up to Liv was looked confused and angry at the same time. He grabbed her face and kissed her senselessly. At first she was still, but after a minute or two she responded to his kiss. It was earth shattering to him, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Even though his jaw was killing him the feel of her tongue wrapping around his made everything feel better. Nick silently cursed at the sheets and his clothes from getting in the way, he could feel his heart mend with hers as they kissed eachother. He heard Matty coming up the stairs and knew their time was running short. Breaking apart from her he looked deeply into her eyes.

"If being in love with you makes me batshit crazy then so be it"

He pressed another quick kiss on her lips and muttered "meet me at your house" before opening the window and climbing out of it, carefully going down the rain gutter and making his way onto the grass before running off. Seconds after he was gone Matty came barging through the room actually taking the time to unscrew the hinges off of the door. Once he noticed Nick was gone he ran over to Liv.

"Are you alright, did he hurt you ? Cause if he did I swear I'll kill him"

"Relax he didn't hurt me the way you think he did"

Matty shot her a glance "What do you mean by that?" He asked watching her crawl out of his bed and quickly dress herself. "Where are you going!" Matty asked getting up to cup her face. Liv moved from his hold before pressing a quick peck on his cheek and replying.

"Home"

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is, I hope you guys liked it. Like I said I'm still not sure if this is jst a one shot cause I kinda want to make it a multichapter but I dont think I have the time to do so but we'll see. Anyways let me know what you thought! Thanks again!<p>

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
